An enterprise data center environment has multiple applications that share server, network, and storage device resources. Most application deployments are preceded by a planning phase ensuring an initial resource allocation optimization based on the application service level agreement (SLA). With growing virtualization of server, network, and storage resources, there is continuous optimization in data center operations that may invalidate the initial resource allocation optimization. Application performance degradation is caused by interference from other applications sharing finite resources. Known throttling techniques to address application performance degradation provide insufficient coordination of different types of operation throttling. Furthermore, known throttling techniques fail to adequately take into account sub-workloads (e.g., data replication, data backup, and archiving) and workload dependencies. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.